Underneath Your Clothes
by MissysWrestlingRing
Summary: Oneshot songfic request for LegitElizabethWWEFan. Olivia Parker and Stu Bennett share a sweet afternoon together.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Here is a oneshot songfic request that is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG overdue! To LegitElizabethWWEFan, I'm soooooo sorry, but I hope this sweet little fic is worth it. The song that was used was Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira.**

* * *

Olivia Parker was snuggled close to her boyfriend Stu Bennett as he completed a crossword puzzle. They had spent the day lounging around the house and wrapped in each other's arms while on the couch. Olivia snuggled even closer to get Stu's attention, however, he remained glued to the crossword puzzle. Olivia pouted a bit and nudged him noticeably with her knee. Stu continued to look at the crossword, but a small smile graced his handsome face. A quiet whine escaped past Olivia's lips. She knew he was ignoring her to get a rise from her and of course, it worked. Finally, Stu let the crossword drop and turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling neglected?" he asked.

Olivia smiled. "Not anymore," she said quietly. She pushed her small frame up and placed a kiss on his nose.

Stu let out a small laugh. Olivia touched her forehead to his and looked into his eyes. Stu slid a hand up her side, sending shivers up her spine. Olivia let her eyes drift closed as his large hand slipped into her chocolate colored tresses. He held her gently and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Olivia's small hands settled on the back of Stu's neck. She felt so small and protected when she was wrapped in his massive arms. Those arms were one of her favorite parts of his body. Of course, there were plenty of other parts she loved, however, those were underneath his clothes. Clothes that she found quite annoying actually as her hands roamed his chest.

Stu broke the kiss with a quiet laugh. "Looking for something?"

Olivia's beautiful purple eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Hmmm…. I was just thinking about my favorite parts of your body."

Stu lifted his eyebrow again. "Oh really?" his deep English voice asked. "And just what are those parts?"

Olivia sighed dramatically. "Well, as you know, I am a visual learner and it's just so hard to name them off without looking at them. If only these stupid clothes weren't in the way." She pretended to think intensely, then as if she had had an epiphany, she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know! Let's just take them off?!"

Stu let out a rich laugh in his deep voice. "Yes, I suppose that's one solution to the problem."

Olivia popped up with a large smile on her beautiful face. "Are you kidding?! It's the ONLY solution! Now, we have to get this shirt off STAT!"

Stu admired Olivia's beautiful face and body as she went to work lifting up the hem of his shirt. She scooted the shirt up his torso and peppered soft kisses along his abdomen as the shirt revealed his perfectly sculpted abs. How this man was even real was a mystery to Olivia, but she didn't feel like questioning it at the moment. She finally tugged the shirt from free from his large body and tossed it aside. She settled herself down onto his warm body and sighed contently.

Stu shifted slightly causing Olivia to sit up. "Uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "There's just something missing."

Olivia's brows furrowed. She was perfectly happy with what was happening. What could possibly be missing?

Stu's snapped his fingers, mimicking what Olivia had done earlier. "Ah yes! Here's the problem!" Stu's hands went to her shirt and began lifting it up and over her head.

"These meddlesome clothes have a way of getting in the way don't they?" Stu asked with a mischievous smile.

Olivia laughed softly and nodded as Stu threw her top across the room. Stu wrapped his arms around her as they both settled onto the couch. They laid there for a while, skin to skin, just listening to each other breathing. After a few moments Olivia realized that their breathing was in sync, causing a smile to spread across her face. Stu's hand stroked her wavy hair and the skin of her back. His breathing changed as though he were preparing to speak.

"You know," he began, "You were just about to tell me what your favorite parts of me are…. No rush."

Olivia smiled and sat up to straddle Stu's hips. She let her hands play up and down his torso for a while before she began. Stu watched her as she began to seriously think about what she was going to say. She leaned forward and began tracing his pecs.

"Well," she began, "These are pretty nice. They're firm, which is always a plus, and they're not too tiny. You know how some of those super tiny guys will work out and get small, little man pecs? Well, yours are nothing like that, yours are big enough to be a man."

Stu laughed slightly. "Well, great assessment of my pecs. What next?"

"Hmmm….." Olivia searched with a comical expression of concentration on her face as her fingers wiggled in anticipation.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as she planted her hands on Stu's abs. "These! These are one of the best parts of your body."

"Oh really?" Stu asked in amusement.

"Mmhmm," Olivia answered. "These are so nice and sculpted that they look like hills and valleys."

Stu let out a loud laugh, causing the very abs that Olivia had been talking about to move and create a beautiful, wavy vibration.

"No, really!" Olivia joked as she leaned down closely to his abs. "If you get close enough, you can see how deep the ridges are."

Stu continued to chuckle slightly as Olivia snuggled close to him. He brought his arms around her tiny body and held her close to him.

Olivia sighed as the warmth from his body penetrated her skin and his steady arms brought a relaxing calm over her.

"Mmmm and these," Olivia said. "Especially these. These arms can make me feel safe in even the scariest places."

Stu held her even tighter to reassure her that he would never let anything hurt her.

"These arms can calm me down during my angriest moments. These arms keep accepting me even on my worst days."

Stu stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "And they always will."

Amanda smiled and ran her fingers along his torso. Her hand came to a stop at his chest when she realized that her head was directly next to his heart. She placed her hand over his heart and tapped that spot.

"And this. I think this is my absolute favorite part."

Stu paused, wondering what she found so remarkable about his heart.

"This heart cares for so many people, family, friends, even people you barely know. This heart always keeps me in check. This heart chased after mine even when I thought it was impossible for anyone to love me…. Yes, this is my favorite part."

Stu tilted Olivia's head up and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing Olivia to want more. She scooted up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her tiny body again and held her close.

Stu's hands wandered up to her hair and he tangled his fingers gently in her beautiful brown locks. She moaned slightly against the small tug. She felt him smile against her lips and she returned the smile.

He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose causing her to blush slightly.

"Well," he began, "Are there any other parts you admire?" A mischievous twinkle had taken place in his eyes.

Olivia laughed softly as she returned the twinkle. "There are a few, but do you know what to do about it once I tell you?"

Stu's hands grasped her hips firmly as a sly grin spread across his face.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

 **Hi again! Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
